


Pour un goban de voyage

by malurette



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Cute, Gen, One Shot, go, they're so adorkable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ennui des voyages internationaux, c'est que les avions ne sont pas prévus pour qu'on y joue au go. Quelles solutions peut-on essayer malgré tout ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour un goban de voyage

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pour un goban de voyage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shindō Hikaru & Tōya Akira  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Hotta Yumi et Obata Takeshi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « avion » + contrainte accessoire « voyager » pour 31_jours (o5 mai ‘12)  
>  **Prompt :** 5/5 – Go Go HikaGo!  
>  **Continuité :** du côté de la fin de la série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Fait-on des goban de voyage magnétisés comme on fait pour d’autres plateaux de jeux ? Oui, mais en général les joueurs professionnels les considèrent comme une hérésie. La jeunesse impatiente pourtant n’est pas loin de céder et d’en essayer un.

Parce que le trajet par avion qui les emporte à travers les airs, au delà des mers, rencontrer leurs valeureux adversaires chinois ou coréens sur leur terrain, c’est autant de temps d’entraînement perdu.  
Un goban classique est trop grand pour les minuscules tablettes, et quand bien même, utiliser un goban de débutant ou une réduction non standard, ça ne va pas : au moindre trou d’air, elles sautent et tout est à refaire.  
Du go aveugle sans plateau du tout, chacun visualisant le plateau, ça ne va pas non plus : la conversation nécessaire dérangerait les autres voyageurs et ça serait d’une impolitesse inconcevable, surtout quand la partie devient vraiment intéressante et qu’ils s’emballant et s’exclament pour placer chaque nouveau coup.  
Akira est terriblement scrupuleux des règles : pas de go par internet/téléphone, des fois que les ondes utilisées pour faire communiquer deux laptops perturbent les appareils de vol. Hikaru n’arrivera pas à le raisonner quant au peu de risque réel que ça représente, même en essayant de faire valoir que plusieurs autres voyageurs utilisent les leurs et que l’avion continue à voler droit sans s’écraser... ça reste non.  
Jouer sur papier quadrillé comme on ferait d’un morpion ou l’on remplirait un kifu au fur et à mesure de la partie ça n’est pas tant qu’ils manquent de place, mais la quantité de papier nécessaire est un chargement bien lourd et encombrant tellement ils vont vite et en usent. 

Le goban magnétique présente donc de plus en plus d’attraits. C’est vrai, la tenue des pierres n’est pas la même. Le son qu’elles font en rencontrant le plateau est déroutant. La façon dont elles se précipitent à sa rencontre une fois que le mouvement les en a suffisamment approchées amuse Hikaru plus que ça ne devrait. Oh, et quand Hikaru s’empare du goban en fin de partie pour le brandir triomphalement et le montrer à leurs collègues, Akira est de nouveau sur le point de renoncer. D’accord, les pierres ne vont pas dégringoler et se perdre dans la moquette de l’allée entre les sièges. Mais quand même ça n’est pas une raison pour le maltraiter ainsi !

« Tu te conduis comme un gamin. Quel âge as-tu, franchement ?  
\- Tu te conduis comme un vieux pépé : quel âge as-tu, toi-même ? »  
Et les revoilà partis à se chamailler...

Ils devraient autant renoncer complètement à jouer pendant les trajets et étudier sagement chacun dans leur coin, en attendant d’être arrivés. Ou faire honneur aux pays visités et admirer le paysage vu du ciel. Ou se reposer un peu.  
Puisque ça dégénère toujours et qu’ils ne mettent du coup jamais ce temps de voyage à profit... Mais comment pourraient-ils renoncer si facilement à la moindre possibilité de jouer au go ?

Au moins, l’enthousiasme qu’ils mettent et dans leur go et dans leur rivalité, au lieu de finir par lasser leurs accompagnateurs, les amuse toujours. Les anciens dont ils prendront un de ces jours mais pas tout de suite la relève, paternalistes, trouvent ça charmant. Et les amis plus proches de leur âge trouvent dans leur étrange relation de quoi les taquiner.


End file.
